


A Sparing Session

by TheGreatHobbit



Series: Fighters, Heroes, & Lovers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, It's mostly just smut, Kissing, Lon’avarre, M/M, More Fluff, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatHobbit/pseuds/TheGreatHobbit
Summary: Lon'qu and Navarre find sparing with each other much more interesting than either had originally planned.





	A Sparing Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6_AM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_AM/gifts).



What they were doing could constitute as physical exercise. Pushed up on a wall was the last place Navarre thought he’d be but he wasn't going to complain. 

 

The long hallway faced the back end of the castle, showing the expansive gardens and training fields. There were alcoves that lined the massive corridor, each with a window but only a few had a set of curtains and seats to enjoy the view. However, pushed up against a wall in the middle of the hallway left nothing to hide them from prying eyes if by happenchance someone walked through this part of the castle. Nothing to hide the sounds that bounced off the walls that were the small whimpers and moans that escaped Navarre’s mouth as he was pushed harder into the wall. If anyone were to walk down the rarely used hallway, their unspoken secret could be the gossip of the whole army. 

 

A leg was pushed in between his own as Lon’qu kisses turned rougher and he held him against the wall. Navarre broke the kiss as he threw his head back with a low throaty moan that echoed the down the empty corridor while Lon’qu groaned against his throat at the loss of contact with him. Even with the shorter man’s head thrown back Lon’qu still had a clear a view of his face, gently easing a thigh against Navarre’s stiff cock. Their noses brushed as dark ebony eyes met those of a soft grey. 

 

“How long were you going to be hiding this in our matches?” Lon’qu asked as his leg roughly pushed up against the hard member making his question clear as the day outside. 

 

Navarre moaned lowly once more before answering the question. “As long as I could get away with it. Had you not been as rough as you had been today, you might not have noticed at all.” He smirked as Lon’qu scowled at him as he continued. “Not that you would’ve noticed, you're not the most observant man.” He teased quietly, referring to their first meeting. 

 

With this said, Lon’qu moved his leg away as he pushed himself flushed against Navarre into the wall, hands skimming along his trim waist. The movement made Navarre gasp and squirm under his warm touch, Lon’qu’s distinct height advantage making him burn all over, before Lon’qu silenced him with a forceful kiss, moving his hands’ hold on Navarre’s waist to his wrists, effectively pinning him to the wall as their bodies moved against each other. Lon’qu nearly drags Navarre off to his room when he feels their members brush each other, both men gasping into each other's mouths at the sudden shock of pleasure. The initial touch opening the gateway into both sets of hips starting up a slow grind against one another. 

 

“I’m pretty sure friends are supposed to tell each other these sorts of things.” Lon’qu breathes in between kisses as they grind against one another. “I think I deserve an apology for such a betrayal.” He moves his hands away from pinning Navarre’s wrists to grasping his hips, stilling their movement against his own. Navarre whimpers at the loss as he moves his freed hands to tangle themselves in Lon’qu’s dark locks.

 

“And what do you have in mind? I’m sure I can make up for my treachery.” Navarre whispers against the taller man’s lips, tugging on his hair ever so lightly. 

 

Lon’qu glances down each end of the corridor before dragging Navarre into one the alcoves. Sitting down onto one of the cushioned seats, Lon’qu pulls on his grip, making Navarre fall to his knees in front of him. He’s already working on the laces on his pants when Navarre brushes his hands away to do so himself. He makes quick work of the ties as Lon’qu pulls down his pants just enough for his cock to spring free of its confines. 

 

Navarre doesn’t leave him much time to think about what they’re about to do,  _ where they're doing it _ , before one of his slender hands wraps around the other’s throbbing cock, slowly moving up and down the shaft the movement pulling at the foreskin. Lon’qu thought that finally kissing Navarre’s soft lips would be the death of him but now it felt like he had died and gone to whatever heaven that awaited him. A heaven with only him and Navarre and time at their disposal, no fighting to be done or other people to concern themselves with. 

 

Lon’qu breathes out a moan as Navarre moves his thumb in circles around the now exposed head of his cock a blunt nail gently catching at the slit before leaning his head down to swirl his tongue over the tip ever so slowly. Lon’qu bucks inadvertently into Navarre’s mouth, forcing the tip to just pass his lips as he hums around the sudden intrusion not at all perturbed. He moves slightly up before pushing back down pass the tip. Lon’qu gasps at the feeling of wet heat engulfing him as Navarre works his way up and down his shaft, alternating between licking his cock in long strokes to swirling around the tip again to once more taking the member into his mouth and bobbing his head as he pleasured his man. Lon’qu’s hands found a home in the Scarlet Sword’s long, dark hair using the grip to ever so gently urge more of his thick cock into the awaiting mouth, careful to not choke the smaller man. 

 

“If you want me to finish in your pretty little mouth then you’re doing everything right,” Lon’qu groans while rocking his cock into Navarre’s eager mouth, his hands tangled in his black tresses holds Navarre’s head stilling his movement on his cock for a handful of seconds with a throaty moan. Navarre, although surprised, takes the action in stride, working his throat and swallowing around the thick cock until the tip hits the back of his throat. Tears prickle in the corner of his eyes and he hums as he makes his way up and down the shaft once he was freed. The vibrations send a harsh shudder through Lon’qu as he tugged on Navarre to push him away from his stiff cock the smaller man taking in large mouthfuls of air. 

 

Lon’qu had never seen anything as gorgeous as the sight of Navarre on his knees in between his legs. His face was flushed, his hands were gripping his thighs, sweat matted his hair, but all Lon’qu cared about was how swollen his lips looked as they were still parted and panting hard, more than ready to finish the man in front of him and send him into bliss. However as much as Lon’qu wanted to climax into that cute little mouth of his and feel his tip touch the back of his throat again, he needed to reward him for giving him a wonderful feeling as he did. 

 

“As much as I would love letting you finish me with that sweet mouth of yours, I have an idea that’ll do us both wonders.” Lon’qu got to his feet without breaking eye contact with the man still kneeling at his feet.

 

“Oh? Are you going to drag me back to your room?” Navarre rose to meet Lon’qu. His hands gliding from where they rested on his thighs up to his hips and to his waist, never losing eye contact with him, and continuing up to graze his pecs with his slender fingers. “Or did you have something else in mind?

 

Lon’qu smirked at him before he began pushing him backwards as worked on the many belts that Navarre had tied to himself. Lon’qu brought one hand to Navarre’s face as he kissed his swollen lips while his other hand found his prize as he slipped it down the loosen pants before grasping at Navarre throbbing cock. Navarre moaned and gripped his shoulders as Lon’qu gave him rough squeeze before rubbing at the head with a callous thumb. Pre-cum dribbled out of the tip as Navarre bucked into the hand that had a vice grip on his cock, his nails dug into Lon’qu’s shoulders as the man made slow work of his hard on.  

 

Lon’qu broke the kiss as he snaked the hand that had been moments ago wrapped around his stiff cock out from his pants. Navarre moaned as he watches as Lon’qu brings his fingers to mouth and licks the pre-cum from in between each finger.

 

“This is only the start of what I have planned for you.” Before Navarre has a chance to respond, Lon’qu pushes him down onto the cushion seat that he had backed him into. He pounced once more and pulls the rest of Navarre’s trousers off of his long slender legs helping the other man lay lengthwise on the bench before lifting his legs up and putting them around his waist. 

 

Navarre squirmed as Lon’qu positioned against himself, wanting to be as close to this man as possible. Both men found the other almost too much for themselves, Navarre staring at him with eyes burning with lust and desire while his cock was stiff against his flat stomach, Lon’qu looked wild with his hair plastered to his face and a look that could kill any other man. Navarre couldn't stop the thought of how hot that was from passing through his mind. Navarre’s deceivingly soft thighs were warm against the taller swordsman’s waist even through all the layers that Lon’qu wore. Navarre could feel his cock twitch along his belly at the feeling of Lon’qu so close to his entrance. Lon’qu was having a hard time keeping his calm as he kneads at Navarre’s plush ass all the while trying to keep himself at his position rather than just pounding straight into this work of art that was the infamous Scarlet Sword. 

 

“What would you like me to do? Hm?” Lon’qu asks as he leans down and breathes into Navarre’s ear. “Did you want me to take this slowly and take my time with you until you're begging for me, for my cock in that tight ass of yours?” Lon’qu asks with a kiss in between each and every word as the man under him hums at each kiss. Lon’qu breaks away as he grips the smooth skin of Navarre’s ass hard enough to leave marks before asking another question. “Or would you rather I take you hard, going places you only dreamed of reaching, until I have you screaming my name for the whole castle to hear?” Navarre whimpers under Lon’qu grasp as he presses his ass into Lon’qu’s cock.

 

“I need to hear you say it. I want you to say what you want.” Lon’qu nips at Navarre’s throat as he speaks. “I want to hear those little words come out of your pretty mouth.” He begins pressing his cock ever so slightly at Navarre’s opening hoping to prompt an answer at the quiet man under him.

 

“Inside, I-I want you in-inside me.” Navarre stuttered out as he felt the head of Lon’qu’s cock pressing softly at his rim.

 

Lon’qu stops his movement against Navarre as he brings his face back up to the man as he leans in to kiss him only to stop short as he asks, “If you wanted me inside you, I could have finished in your pretty little mouth with your luscious lips still around my cock but you want something else don’t you? What is it that you really want?” Lon’qu finishes this by pushing just hard enough to press the tip of his cock into Navarre’s hole. 

 

“I want you t-to fuck me.” Navarre hissed at him between clenched teeth. “I want yo-you to fill me up with your cock and pound into me until-.” He doesn’t finish as Lon’qu thrusts all the way until his cock completely surrounded by Navarre’s tight ass. Navarre could feel his eyes roll back in pleasure moaning loudly without a caress to who could hear. Lon’qu pulls out until just the head of his cock sat within the tight rim and pushes back in to the hilt before repeating the motion in quick succession.

 

“All my dreams could never amount to this.” Lon’qu pulls out before iniching back in, ”To this tight fit.” He bends over Navarre’s lithe arched form and captures his mouth in a searing kiss as he easily slides his tongue passed open lips and into the man’s mouth. “To the endless beautiful sounds falling from your mouth.” Lon’qu pulls out slowly before snapping back into the man causing Navarre throw his head back and cry out at the force before dissolving into moans and high-pitched keens that echoed throughout the hall. 

 

“Lon’qu…” Navarre moans his name like a mantra blunt nails dig into the man pleasuring him’s ass, desperately pulling him deeper inside and crying out for the high that they’re both chasing. He can hear Lon’qu began to pant in exertion all while keeping his steady but fast pace into him. 

 

The man nearly came with the sight before him and the pleasure surrounding his cock. Both were covered in sweat but to Lon’qu, Navarre looked divine with his head tilted back crying out his name, smooth hair plastered to his face and his rosey cheeks, splayed like a halo around his head on the bench, all the while taking his cock with ease. Lon’qu’s pace became frantic as he felt his balls tighten as he leans into Navarre and rested his head on the moaning man’s shoulder. 

 

“Give it to me...” Navarre says breathlessly. “I wanna cum but not before you fill me up.”

 

Lon’qu’s thrusts become uneven as he nears his climax, roughly rocking into Navarre’s abused hole. His vision goes white and he can barely hear himself crying out as he fills Navarre with his seed, his hips continuing in slow, gentle thrusts as he rides it out. Navarre stills, mouth open in a silent scream, reaching his own finish as his cum covers the front of both their heaving chests. Lon’qu can feel as Navarre’s walls clench around his cock, urging out a few more spurts of cum with a low groan. 

 

The two of them take a minute to catch their breath as they both come down from their high. Lon’qu pulls himself out causing Navarre to groan at the lost followed closely by a grimace as he feels copious amounts of cum begin to leak down his thighs. He then pulls himself up just slightly before cupping Navarre’s face and kiss him soundly. Navarre gives a low moan at being kissed, he raises his hands up from Lon’qu shoulders to cup his face in return. They break the kiss but don’t pull away.

 

“When we’re done cleaning up we should talk.” Lon’qu says with a hoarse voice. He smirks as Navarre smiles at him. “We could talk about a few things. Like where we’re going to spar next, we should try the gardens or maybe near the baths.” 

 

“How about we do a little sparing near the small library in the east tower? I hear there is a lovely guy who has a room nearby that has plenty of room for the two of us.” Lon’qu’s smirk widens at each word Navarre says. He stands up and helps bring the smaller man to his feet. They both begin to fix their trousers before they hear a voice from down the hall making them pause. 

 

“Is there anyone down here? Someone said they heard someone crying out.” The voice sounded male and got closer as he spoke.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking down the hallway, Ike couldn’t see anyone in any of the alcoves before he sees Navarre and Lon’qu step out of one from the other end of the corridor. He’s sees them say something to each other before the two of them part ways with Lon’qu heading away from him and Navarre walking towards his direction. 

 

Once close enough, he sees that the man is slightly disheveled and his cheeks rosy but he still stops to ask Navarre, “The Summoner told me that they heard someone yelling over here and to check in on it. Is everything alright?” 

 

The quiet man takes a moment before answering, “I'm not quite sure what you mean. Lon’qu and I were the only ones up here.”

 

“If you say so. Could you let the Summoner know that it was nothing to worry about? Not that’ll make them stop worrying about everything in the castle but still it eases them.” Ike gives a sigh of relief that it was nothing at all. He spots Soren coming around the corner. “Let me know if the Summoner needs anything else, I need to speak with Soren.” He gives Navarre one last look before making his way to the long-haired mage. 

 

Navarre doesn't say anything else and continues down the hall and turning a corner, doing his best to hide his newly acquired limp. He doesn't bother hiding his smirk when he hears a muffled yell from behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So like the last story, I wrote this on a whim for my friend. I'm proud of this story and I'm even more proud of my friend 6_AM for reading through this and editing it for me. They added much needed fluff which is something that I really need to work on. I hope everyone enjoys the story and feedback is always a welcomed.


End file.
